Christopher Cox
Christopher Allen Cox (born July 31, 1997), better known by YouTube fans as CACox97, is a video gamer and the founder of Deep Sheep, a group of teenage to adult video gamers based out of Pasadena, California. Biography Chris was born in Columbia, Maryland in 1997 to David and Kathy Cox, founders of Coyote Theatrics, a production company based out of Baltimore, Maryland. While growing up in Columbia, Chris was friends with Ben Cook, who would later become a Broadway actor. His childhood friend was Camden Praisner, who would stick with him to his adult years. Career Al n' Tod On March 24, 2009, Chris uploaded his first YouTube video: Episode 1 of Al n' Tod. From there, 11 extra episodes were released. This is what sparked Chris's popularity on YouTube. Nerf Although Chris uploaded his first official Nerf video on August 29, 2009, as part of the Terminator Interactive Game, his first Nerf War video, Nerf War: The Candy Bar, sparked the popularity of his Nerf videos, at over 26 million views. From there, Chris continued to make Nerf videos, beginning with a Nerf Review Series, where he reviewed every Nerf Gun and its accuracy. Then he made Nerf War: The Assassin, and a Nerf Zombie crossover movie with Ben, Camden, and his classmates from Pyle Middle School. He also made a sequel, but the production fell through and is currently unfinished. After that, he made Nerf series, including Nerf Arena and 10 Things. On April 28, 2015, Chris announced that he would stop making Nerf videos, which include the finale for Nerf Arena, and The Final 10 Things You Should Never Do In A Nerf War, which was uploaded on August 11, 2015. CollabingCollabers In 2011, Chris auditioned to join CollabingCollabers, a channel that consisted of a group of other content creators. The channel had less subscribers than Chris as well as other members of CC. He ended up joining and began making videos for them on Fridays such as skits and reviews even though he only made one review. His involvement with CC was beneficial since the videos he made for them ranged from 59,000 to 800,000 views considering that their average views only amount to a few hundred to a few thousand. He only made a few videos for CollabingCollabers and only stayed with them for 100 days according to CC. He ended up leaving as well as a few other members of the channel. Because of members leaving, CollabingCollabers became inactive and hasn't uploaded in years. Their final video was a live hangouts call in 2014 with founding members and other notable members of the channel. They tried to get in contact with Chris to join the call but he never showed up, most likely because of his focus on other projects such as Deep Sheep. Founding Deep Sheep In 2012, Chris became interested in video games on Xbox, making a lot of friends along the way, including Alaxx Hogan, Nathan Loan, Daniel Grabert, Spencer Maples, and Robby Tiapula. On September 9, 2012, Chris started the Hunger Games Series, where 8 competitors fight to stay alive. Beginning on March 13, 2013, Chris made a Minecraft competition series called The Ultimate Minecraft Champion, which ran 12 episodes, and ended on May 29, 2013. On July 16, 2013, Chris uploaded the first of 12 episodes in the Deep Sheep Minecraft Series, where all 7 people would star in the episodes. The episodes of Season 1 ended on November 21, 2013. Film career In 2015, Chris began making short movies for YouTube, submitting 2 of his movies to the Howard County Film Festival in Columbia, Maryland. Personal Life From 2009 to 2011, Chris atttended Thomas W. Pyle Middle School, in Bethesda, Maryland. While there, he was classmates with Camden, Ben, James Arbuckle Page, Tessa Berry, Anthony Happy, and Marina Pearce. From 2011 to 2015, Chris attended Hammond High School, in Columbia, Maryland. On April 28, 2015, Chris announced that he would move to California, and would stop making Nerf Videos. A month after the announcement, Chris moved away from Maryland to Pasadena, California, where he currently resides. Trivia * In Deep Sheep, Chris's Minecraft skin is the Purple Castle Crasher without the antlers (Blacksmith). ** For most of Season 2, his tower had the antlers. * In Deep Sheep, he represents the Forest biome. * In Deep She/ep, his object is a cookie. * In Deep Sheep, his blocks are magma blocks and brown wool. * At one point, Chris was good friends with Broadway actor Ben Cook. Cook lived in Bethesda, Maryland, near where Chris lived, and starred in a few of his videos. The 2 made their own channel: BBCProductionz, but was shut down when a virus was uploaded. Around 2011, Cook's channel, Bentwins10097, had been terminated due to inactivity. * When he was younger, Chris liked to substitute curse words like "Frick", and "Batch of Cookies". He even said that the reason why he used substitutes was because he "wanted 10-year-olds to watch his channel". He could get away with saying "piss" or "crap", though, because they are not as severe. ** But now that he's older, he has no problem with saying actual curse words. * Chris was a part of a YouTube group called CollabingCollabers. * His most famous video in CollabingCollabers is "Don't Frick With The Buzz Saw". * Chris stars as Riley in the Royal Pains episode "A Little Art, A Little Science." * In Deep Sheep, Chris's main pet is the icon of Deep Sheep, Fudge Pantz the brown sheep. He also has a dog named Fireball and a cat named Jerry. ** Chris had a real Mackerel Tabby Cat named Jerry, who was born in 2003, but died in 2016. * Chris's favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. * Chris's favorite game is Halo: Reach. * Chris's favorite animal is a lion. * Chris's favorite color is purple. * As an adult, Chris wants to be a director. * Chris was the third Wheat Cult member to be on a Early Morning with the Wheat Cult Links Chris's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVF6tlq5i2z2Uk-ncFFsQww BBCProductionz: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXm9vahvLlOp1rpTMCdVbdA Chris's Gaming Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/CACox97gaming Angus MacGyver: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0SxS44Hi6rRcLNS2mN5ldA Jerry's Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HiThereJerry Category:Deep Sheep Members Category:YouTubers